riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Age Festival
Doom Age Festival was a series of touring festivals held in Japan, five editions being held between 2007 and 2008. This series of event was notably hosted by Leaf Hound Records as a way to bring doom bands from around the world associated with the label to perform in Japan. The label would also have ties with Rise Above Records and for quite a few of the headlining acts it would be their first ever appearances in Japan. In regards to support the festival had it's regular supports from the Japanese sludge and doom scene. Osaka-based doom bands such as the experimental Birushanah and long-standing Garadama both played three editions of the festival. Church of Misery and Eternal Elysium performed at all five editions, each performing at 11 of the 19 shows. The event also saw notable rare performances such as Grey Daturas from Australia and the last known live performance of Sonic Flower. Leaf Hound Records would dissolve in 2008, which included the dissolution of Doom Age Festival. Doom Age Festival Vol. 1 The inaugural Doom Age Festival was hosted in various parts of Japan for four days in February 2007. Orange Sunshine was the headliner for the event. *9 February 2007 - Bears, Osaka, Japan (With Garadama, The Dead Pan Speakers, Church of Misery) *10 February 2007 - Huck Finn, Nagoya, Japan (With Eternal Elysium, The Dead Pan Speakers, Church of Misery) *11 February 2007 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With Eternal Elysium, Garadama) *12 February 2007 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With The Dead Pan Speakers, Church of Misery) Doom Age Festival Vol. 2 The second edition of the Doom Age Festival would be held for four shows in November 2007 through various parts of Japan. Electric Wizard would be the headliner in what would be the band's first appearances in Japan. *22 November 2007 - Fandango, Osaka, Japan (With Garadama, Birushanah, Church of Misery) *23 November 2007 - Huck Finn, Nagoya, Japan (With Eternal Elysium, Black Ganion, Church of Misery) *24 November 2007 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With Eternal Elysium, Sonic Flower) *25 November 2007 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With The Dead Pan Speakers, Church of Misery) Doom Age Festival Vol. 3 The third edition of Doom Age Festival would span for four days in February 2008. Swedish doom rockers Witchcraft would be the headlining band. *8 February 2008 - Shinsaibashi Shin Kagura, Osaka, Japan (With Grey Daturas, Birushanah, Garadama) *9 February 2008 - Day Trip, Aichi, Japan (with Eternal Elysium, Junky Waltz) *10 February 2008 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With Church of Misery) *11 February 2008 - Earthdom, Tokyo, Japan (With Marble Sheep) Doom Age Festival Vol. 4 The fourth edition of Doom Age Festival would follow in March of 2008, spanning four days. This time the festival would bring in two American bands as a co-headlining bill in Blood Farmers and Ogre. *6 March 2008 - Shinsaibashi Shin Kagura, Osaka, Japan (With Church of Misery, Birushanah, Palm) *7 March 2008 - Huck Finn, Nagoya, Japan (With Church of Misery, Eternal Elysium) *8 March 2008 - Shibuya Cyclone, Tokyo, Japan (With Church of Misery) *9 March 2008 - Shibuya Cyclone, Tokyo, Japan (With Eternal Elysium) Doom Age Festival Vol. 5 The fifth and final edition of Doom Age Festival was held on three dates in July 2008. Baltimore doom legends Revelation would be the headliner while Church of Misery and Eternal Elysium served as support for all three dates. *11 July 2008 - Shinsaibashi Shin Kagura, Osaka, Japan *12 July 2008 - Huck Finn, Nagoya, Japan (With Amber Vial) *13 July 2008 - Shibuya Cyclone, Tokyo, Japan External Links References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Tokyo Category:Osaka Category:Japan Category:Shinjuku Category:Leaf Hound Records Category:Church of Misery Category:Eternal Elysium Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Nagoya Category:Aichi